Midnight Train
by mewsa
Summary: Bella gets kicked out of her home. Unsure of what to do, she finds herself at a train station where she finds a guy with strange coloured bronze hair. BxE Short, fluffy one-shot.


**Hi! First off, I wanna say if your reading this, YOU ROCK! Like, majorly. Second thing is, this is my first fanfic, so I'd love it if you reviewed. I'm kinda nervous about posting this, so I dont really mind if you love it, hate it (oh, and if you do hate it, would you mind telling me something I could improve on?) or even if you wanna say something completely random like "Hey! That chipmunks eating your shoe!" I honestly don't mind. Any feedback is good feedback. It means you read it. Okay, so now I'm gonna let you read my story... Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I look around. I look around some more. Ugh! Why can I not find the right train? It's not my fault I've only ever been on a train once! I used to live in the country for goodness sakes; there were no passenger trains there, just cargo trains.

The ticket attendant wasn't very helpful either. He was an arrogant 50 something year old man, with greying hair and a pot belly. I asked him where the train was and all he did was glare at me (which I'm assuming was for waking him up, but I mean seriously, I think I should be allowed to wake someone up if they're on the job and I need to ask a question) and when I asked him where my train was, his glare changed to a condescending smirk. The worst part though, was when he said "Little girl, its 11:34pm, I think it's time to go home." And then snorted with laughter. Arsehole. What's even worse is I don't even have a home anymore.

I used to have a home. My mum, Renee and I lived in the countryside for most of my life. Renee and I were never _really_ close for a mother and daughter, but we were close enough. I used to think that was just from lack of common interests. Now I realise she just never really cared about me.

Anyway, last year, Renee went to the city for a couple of days, leaving me at home, and when she came back, she had a new boyfriend; Phil. The first time I met Phil, I knew he didn't like me. I didn't necessarily like him either, but Renee thought Phil was fantastic. He was everything she wanted and more. He was sweet, kind, loving, and thoughtful. He was also a professional baseball player, so he was fit _and_ rich. Like, I said, she thought he was fantastic. So things got pretty serious between them and before I even knew they were engaged, they were married. According to Renee, Phil just surprised her and said he wanted them to get married at that moment. She, obviously, said yes. They were married before the end of the day.

The next week, we moved into Phil's... Well, I was going to say house but it really was more of a mansion. Anyway, we moved into Phil's mansion. For a few months, everything was fine. Even though Phil and I still didn't really get along, I decided to try and be at least civil towards him for Renee's sake. And that worked fine… for a few months at least. Until today. Until the day my world fell apart.

It had been a pretty crappy day at school. We'd just had 2 tests, one in algebra (which I despised) and one in trigonometry (which I also despised). Yeah, I have an evil maths teacher. So apart from the tests I also got hit in the face, twice, during PE. We were playing volleyball and Lauren Mallory 'accidently' spiked them both straight at me. Yes, because hitting me in the face and then smirking definitely shows that it was an accident…

So anyway, after I came home from school, I called out to Renee to tell her that I was home. She told me to come into the kitchen. I found it slightly odd that she'd want me in there, but figured maybe she wanted help with dinner, so went in there anyway. Let me tell you, she didn't want help with dinner.

Her and Phil were sitting at the kitchen table, holding hands in between them. They were looking at each other with googly eyes (nothing out of the ordinary there) but as soon as they heard me, their eyes snapped up to mine. I could see both pairs of eyes harden. That was never a good sign.

Before I could go into panic mode, Renee started talking. "Bella, Phil and I have been married for five months now"

Okay..? I had no idea where this might be going.

"and… I'm just going to say it. Bella, I'm pregnant."

I was shocked. Wow. I had not seen that coming. I mean, I knew of course there was a possibility, but it just felt so weird. I, Isabella Swan, at the age of eighteen, was going to be an older sister.

After the initial shock wore off, I managed to squeak out a "Mum, that's great!"

"Hold on Isabella, there's more."

Crap. She called me Isabella. Oh crap, oh crap. That's really bad. What'd I do? I haven't done anything bad lately. Actually, I haven't done anything bad ever. I do chores, get good grades, never complain, don't do booze or drugs and I barely ever go to parties. Not to brag, but I'm practically the perfect daughter.

While I was internally freaking out, Renee kept talking.

"So, as I was saying, I'm pregnant. I'm due next March. But Bella, Phil and I have decided that you will live with your Aunt Annabel. We've already arranged for her to pick you up on Saturday. You have until then to pack up all of your stuff."

"B-but Mum" I stammered "W…why would you not want me here anymore?"

"Because, Isabella, you're not Phil's responsibility and we want to raise this baby without your bad influence."

"I… I can't believe this" I whispered "You're ditching me? Your own daughter?" My voice had risen to a shout. "How could you do this Renee? I did everything you asked, and more! I got good grades, did my chores without being asked and even cleaned up after you! YOU! My mother! That's not even the way it's supposed to be! You're supposed to take care of me, not the other way around! And your shipping me off to Aunt Annabel? You KNOW that I don't like her! And she doesn't like me. Or you for that matter! She's horrible! She gossips about everyone! Including us!" After I had finished my little tirade, Renee stood up and glared at me.

"Isabella, I'm giving you to Annabel for exactly this reason. You're completely disrespectful, rude, incompetent and quite frankly, ugly. I'll be happy to see you go." She said in a voice that was almost too calm. Calm, but it probably cut deeper than if she had screamed it at me.

I couldn't do anything except for blink back tears for a moment. I wanted to say so much more to her. Tell her how horrible she was being, giving up her own daughter for a man she had only known for months and a baby who was yet to be born. But instead, I simply ran upstairs into my room before I let the tears fall freely.

So you understand that I had to get out of there. I just had to. I couldn't stay there any longer. I mean, I'm 17 for goodness sake. My mother should love me. She should watch out for me, and cheer for me when I get good grades, or hold me after a boy has broken my heart. But instead, she has. She broke it to pieces the moment she picked Phil over me.

But enough about this. If I keep thinking about this, its just going to make me cry. Again. For the 4th time that night.

So anyway, here I am, at the train station at 11:34pm on a Thursday night. Ah! Yes! The train that I'm supposed to be on! Finally!

While I'm doing my internal happy dance and jogging towards it, in my peripherals I can see a strange colour of bronze. I don't take any notice of it until… SMACK! ... I run into it.

"Arg!" the strange colour of bronze groans. Wait, what? Weird colours don't talk... Oh, it's a guy. Only then do I realize that A. my backpack just smacked into his forehead which is now bleeding... probably thanks to the pocketknife I'm carrying in it (thankfully its sheathed, otherwise it could be a lot worse) and B. holy cow, this guy's beautiful. I've never really been one to call a guy beautiful, but there were no other words to describe this one. With piercing green eyes, chiselled features and messy hair that was a strange mix of red and brown. Oh! So that's where the strange bronze colour came from! But somehow the different hair colour just made him even more attractive. At this point, he's looking at me strangely and I realize that I need to say something.

"OmigoshI'msosorry!" I rush out, almost incoherently. Well, that sounded intelligent. Great. Just great. Now, not only have I hurt this amazing creature and then look completely incompetent, I also manage to sound like a babbling lunatic!

The beautiful stranger just stares a bit more and I wonder if he's okay. Oh crap! Maybe he has a concussion! Or my words from earlier that I thought were at least slightly coherent, in fact, weren't. I try again.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm really sorry about hitting you with my backpack."

He still stares, looking a bit dazed and holding his palm to his bleeding forehead. Finally, he seems to regain his composure.

"Err, yeah, I'm fine. Are _you_ okay? You seemed liked you were rushing somewhere."

Oh! I totally forgot the train! I look for the train again, my hair whipping around my face as my head jerks around. No! Its leaving!

"Hey, what's the matter?"

My attention is brought back to the man in front of me.

"Uh, I have to go…" I don't give him a chance to say anything else, 'cause I'm already running to the platform and then… I come crashing down. Head planting straight into the pavement is never fun. Especially when you hurt your ankle as well and you need to get on a train. "Ow!" I cry out. But I can't concentrate on the pain; I've had worse and my trains leaving. "No! Wait! Stop!" I try and get back up, but can't. I must've done some pretty bad damage because when I try to get up again, I collapse. It doesn't matter now though, it's too late, the trains already gone.

I groan in frustration. Why doesn't anything work for me? That was the last train for the night. Fantastic, now I somehow need to find a hotel for the night for under… I rummage through my backpack to find my wallet. $70? That's all the money I brought with me? I stifle another groan. Well, better go find somewhere to stay, I guess. My ankle starts to throb so I look around to see if I can find someone that might be able to call me a cab, or at least help me up.

"Hey, are you okay?" My head whips around to find the gorgeous man from before. "Do you want some help?" It takes a couple of seconds before my brain registers he's talking to me. ME! Plain old Isabella Swan.

"Uhh.." Real great, Swan. Just act like an idiot for the second time in less than 10 minutes, why don't you? I try to regain my composure… Actually, screw composure, I just need to say something!

"Yeah..?" I squeak out. It sounds like a question. Meh, better than nothing, but I still sound like an idiot.

"Yeah to what?" he asks.

Oh, right, he asked to questions.

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay I guess but yeah, I could use some help…"

"'Kay"

Before I can protest, he puts my arm around his shoulders and scoops me up bridal style.

The first thing I notice when he touches me is the electric shock I feel when his skin comes into contact with mine, but its not a bad electric shock. It feels good. Really good. I wonder if he can feel it too…? The second thing I notice is that he's carrying all my weight. I stifle a groan. I'm not obese or anything, but I know that I'm no feather.

"Hey, its okay, you don't have to carry all of my weight. I can… err… hop?" I try to reason with him.

"No, it looks like you hurt your ankle pretty badly. It's already starting to swell. I'm going to carry you." He smirks. For some reason the smirk makes it look like this is the best news he's heard all day.

"No, seriously, I'll be fine, just help me to the bench over there and I'll be alright."

"Sorry Miss, I'm going to carry you whether you like it or not. I don't want you getting hurt any more than you already are."

I begin to struggle with myself, rational side is worrying _Is this a good idea? I mean, I don't even know this guy and he's _carrying _me! _Whilst my inner fan girl is _very_ happy with this situation. _Eep! Hot stranger guy is carrying me! ME! Squee!_

Before my fan girl side could get any more out of hand, I realize that hot stranger guy has already taken me over to the bench and is carefully setting me down onto it. He kneels down in front of me and begins examining my right ankle. The shocks of electricity are still coming out of his hands, making my skin tingle with everywhere he touches. I'm so busy concentrating on the electricity that I hardly notice what would surely be, a pretty bad sprained ankle. It's already starting to swell. Darn. Doesn't looking like I'll be walking anywhere by myself tonight.

"Hey, your ankle looks pretty bad..." hot stranger guy (which I still don't know that name of!) interrupts my inner monologue.

"Yeah, I'd say at least sprained." I add in.

"Yeah, your definitely gonna need some ice for that. Put it on some ice when you get home."

"Err… yeah… about that…going home isn't really an option for me at the moment…"

"What? Why not?"

"I kinda… sorta… ran away…?" again with the question-like comments. Ugh! Get it together Swan!

"Oh…" Great. Here comes the Spanish Inquisition… "Okay then." … or not? "Well here, at least let me drive you to the nearest hotel."

Woah, hold on a second. Not only is hot stranger guy here helping me, he's also going to drive me to a hotel? There's gotta be some kind of catch here. Normal people aren't this perfect.

"Okay, what's the catch?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the catch? Do you want money? Are you some kind of messed up salesperson?"

He laughs "No, no catch"

"Okay… well, do you want me to join your religion?"

He laughs again. I'm really beginning to love that sound… "No! No religion either"

"Then what? Why are you being so nice to me?"

He just chuckles again "Aren't I allowed to help people out?"

"Well yeah, I guess so… but you're a total stranger. I know nothing about you. I don't even know your name!"

"Edward."

"What?"

"My name is Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Well its very nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Bella Swan" I hold my hand out for him to shake. He surprises me by taking in his hand, and very softly pressing his lips to my knuckles. _Eep!_ Aww, nuts, the inner fan girls back… _Sigh… I think I might swoon… _

I feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

Edward straightens up and then frowns. That's not right. Someone so beautiful shouldn't be allowed to frown. His eyebrows draw together to make little crease lines on his forehead. I want to run my thumb along them, ask him what's wrong and be the one to comfort him. Then I snap back to reality and realise that he probably has a girlfriend that looks like a supermodel. That looks as amazing as he does.

I realise that he's staring straight at my forehead. Why would he be looking …? Oh. That's right. The face plant into the pavement. Guessing from the sting I feel, theres probably a huge graze there.

Ugh. Just another thing to set us both apart. He probably never trips over his own feet. No, he carries himself too gracefully to be a klutz like me.

_You have to stop dwelling on the bad things, Bella! Just focus on how amazing it is to be with him for the time being! He'll be gone soon, and then you'll go back to being alone. _

My inner voice was right. I should stop focusing on how much he'll never want to be with me, and start focusing on how much he wants to help me, 'cause even that's pretty unreal.

Again, hot stranger guy.. ahem… I meant, _Edward, _snaps me back to reality. He takes out a tissue from his pocket, puts some kind of cream on it and then dabs it around the graze. I cringe slightly. Agh! It stings! He must've put disinfectant on it.

"You alright?" Edwards talking to me again.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So, you never answered my question… would you like me to drive you somewhere?"

Inner fan girl says _YES! Please drive me somewhere! I don't care where, just somewhere! Preferably somewhere romantic… like a moonlit beach! _Rational side argues _NO! He's a total stranger! You have no idea where he might take you! He could be an axe murderer! Or one with a gun! Or a knife! Or a… well, what kind of murderer he may or may not be isn't important, but the point is he could hurt you!_

But I couldn't help it. When I looked into those sparkling green eyes (holy cow, when did I become such a sap?) I just knew that he wouldn't hurt me. Ugh, this man has made me go mushy. I'm not that kind of girl. I don't believe in fairy tales or happy endings. I'm that rational bookworm, the one that you can find at your local library. And even though I read romance novels occasionally, I'm more into stories about the real world.

Aw, to hell with it. He can drive me anywhere. At this point in time, I don't really care. My life is in ruins anyway. I mean what's the worst that can happen?

_Err, he could hurt you? _My inner rational side pipes up again.

_I thought we already established that he wouldn't. _Inner fan girl debates.

Edward must've seen my internal dilemma because he looks me straight in the eyes and murmurs "Hey, its okay, I promise I won't hurt you. I mean, I know that you have no reason to trust me, I'm a total stranger, but I won't. I'm a man of my word, Bella. I would never hurt you."

Woah. Its like this guy can read my mind. He basically does the exact thing that I need, every time. How does he do that? Oh well, no time to question it now.

"I… I believe you." I whisper. And I mean it. Something about him just makes me believe that he'd never hurt me.

The result of those whispered words are Edwards crooked grin. Holy cow. I'd say those words continuously for the rest of my life if it meant that he'd just keep smiling like that…. Please keep smiling like that…

Edwards still grinning that gorgeous smile. I'm vaguely aware that he just said something, but I have no idea what. He's got me mesmerised with those eyes… Those beautiful, emerald, sparkling… "So, what do you say?"

"Huh?" is my eloquent response.

He smiles again, bigger this time. His eyes are alight with… glee? Mischief? Ugh, he's so hard to read… Oh! He's saying something again! Actually listen this time, okay Bella?

"So, do you wanna get out of here? Once again, I promise I wont hurt you."

This time, I have no doubts. "Sure" I smile. "And once again, I believe you."

"Oh, is that so? Well, I'm very glad you do Miss Swan. Otherwise this conversation could've gotten very awkward, very quickly."

This is perfect. This is exactly what I need at the moment. This light hearted joking takes my mind completely off Renee and Phil. And now I'm thinking about them again.

Awww, fudgicle sticks. I will not cry. I will not cry. Not here, not now, in front of this beautiful man. I will not cry.. damnit. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. I angrily wiped them away.

"Hey, what's the matter? Bella? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I choked out.

"Obviously its not nothing if your crying. C'mon, tell me."

"N-no...you wouldn't want to hear about my stupid troubles…"

"Bella, tell me" his voice was soft, but somehow still firm.

"I…I…"and that's when I broke down. Not just crying anymore, but huge body-wracking sobs. Edward brought me onto his lap, cradled me to his chest and I couldn't help it. I just sat there in his arms, practically wailing.

After a little while I calmed down a bit, I told him what had happened. I told him about Renee and Phil and the baby and the sheer injustice of it all. I sat there while he cooed soft calming words into my ear, and slowly rocked me back and forth. It felt amazing, and it was possibly the most intimate moment of my life.

Once I was close to getting back to normal, Edward turned me around to face him. He let go of me, so I was no longer in his arms, but I was still on his lap. He then took both of my hands and held them in his. That felt really nice too. He took one of his hands, with mine still enfolded in his, and used him index finger to tilt my chin up to look into his eyes. I hadn't even realised that I was staring at our hands.

"Bella" Edward murmured "You're basically a stranger to me, but from what I've seen you are so cool. You're strong. You're kind. You're smart and so incredibly beautiful. No disrespect to your family, but your mother seems like an idiot." I may have giggled at that part. "Choosing any guy over you… I just don't understand how she could do it. You're amazing."

I was speechless. No one had ever said anything like that to me before. My inner fangirl was squealing in glee.

I tentatively reached my hand out to run my fingertips along his jawline. He leaned into my touch. He then reached his hand out too and touched the backs of his fingertips to my cheek, where I was undoubtedly now red from his sweet words.

After a couple of seconds of just revelling in each other's touch we both, at the same time it seemed, hesitantly leaned into each other.

When our lips were just barely touching, he whispered "So beautiful…" and that was all it took. It seemed like as soon as his mouth finished forming the words that our lips were pressed against each other's. And it was amazing. It sounds so cliché but I swear, it was the most mind blowing experience of my young life. As soon as his lips were on mine, it felt like home. Like heaven. His lips tentatively caressed mine, and mine caressed his back. Then, out of nowhere, his hand shot to my hair and it was like a he flicked a switch. We couldn't get enough of each other. His tongue ran along the seam of my lips, and I let out a gasp of pleasure, but gratefully opened to him. And then everything was a tangle of lips, teeth and tongue. My hand went to the back of his neck where I could scrape my nails against the hair there. I let out a small moan, which seemed to trigger his.

After a few minutes like this, we slowly ended the kiss. I mean, we had to come up for air sometime, right?

"So Bella…"

"Mm?" I couldn't really be bothered trying to find proper words at this point in time. I mean, I did just have an awesomely mind blowing experience.

"Do you wanna get out of here? We kind of missed the midnight train."

* * *

**Hey again! So if you reached the end (which I sincerely hope you did..) thanks for reading! I'll love you forever. No joke. So, I hope most of that made sense. Its 1:32am at the moment, and I'm pretty tired. I dont have anyone else to check my work, so I'm hoping it all turned out okay. So anyway... See that button down there? Yeah, the one that says review. Press it! I'll love you even more for it! Bye! Have a great day :) **


End file.
